


pseudo-vixen

by GreenLapin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Developing Relationship, F/M, Species Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLapin/pseuds/GreenLapin
Summary: Judy never told Nick her secret. when she gets back will it break their relationship or make it. either way, Judith still wants Nick. but does Nick still want Judith?





	pseudo-vixen

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain how I wrote this. it started as a way to get over a block on something else. then it kind of wrote itself. I hope this is enjoyed, it's also very rough.

It was late when Judy left Nick’s flat. They had watched a movie and eaten together, Nick stood in the street not wanting to let go of her paw. She kissed his cheek, it was more or less a ritual now.

“Look I’ll be gone little over three months nick, you’ll be off probation by then, then we’ll be able to take cases together and not just patrols,” said Judy 

“But you still have not told me what it is your doing for three whole months, I know your not going back to the farm,” Nick asked because he was worried. Judy had just sprung this on him, he was trying to work out a hustle to get Judy to ask him out on a date this weekend, but now.

“Look I can't tell you, not yet anyway. Just know this has been something I've needed to do for a long, long time.” Judy smiles up to nick “I've even got my parents blessing which I thought I’d never get. But there is an important question that I’ll want to ask you when I get back.” Judy said as she finished claiming the Zuber taxi. 

“What question?” Nick asked but he was feeling a little flummoxed

“When I get back my silly Tod.” Judy giggled at Nick. 

Nick stammered to himself as he watched his bunny disperse into the night. Nick loved Judy, he knew she loved him, but they were still not together as a couple. They were just friends, Nick could never see himself worthy of Judy. So he never asked her out, she never asked him out. 

Nick started to think about his mum and dad and how they finally got together. They had known each other as kids, became close as young adults, and even lived in the same house for more than a year before their relationship became a romantic one, and he was born. 

Nick looked up at the sky. “Was it like this for you and mum?” he asked the air. 

 

Nick was bored, bored with being nervous. He had only been back at precinct one for the last couple days, having spent the last two months working with a bunch of cadets from the academy, all three had failed but only by a small hurdle, but with Nick's help they might be able to pull out a pass for graduation. It was all Nick could think about, because he wants today to be the day that Judy comes back. 

Still stood in the lobby of precinct one with a good seven minutes to wait till roll call, Nick spots a grey vixen in a ZPD hoodie run up to Bogo's office. Nick feeling a little curious to who that was, walking up to Benjamin who’s sat eating again at the front desk. “Spots, who was that just went up to Bogo's Office.”

Clawhauser looks over his bowl at nick. “Don’t know Wilde said she had an appointment and the chief was expecting her.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE” Bogo’s voice was so loud it made the keyboard under the cheetah's desk rattle. 

“I better get to the bullpen as the chiefs going to be in a great mood,” Nick says as he runs as most of the other officers that are loitering in the lobby dash for the bullpen. 

 

Fangmeyer sat next to nick. Liz still trying to support Nick as Wolford tried to cheer him up with joke’s, Nick had supported them as a couple, so they wanted to be there for him, they knew how he felt about Judy, they just hoped she felt the same way for him.

“Tench-hut” Officer Rhinowitz calls out. Nick sighs at the empty space next to him. As the door burst open with an angry looking cap buffalo storming into the room, Nick sees a pair of black pointed ears pass in front of his desk, it's the grey vixen, she sits in the chair next to Nick, she is giggling like a manic for a couple seconds. Then the chief starts to address his officers.

“Right there a couple things on the docket. First, there is still a freeze on overtime. I’m sorry I know some of you could do with the extra money, but until city hall gets in acted together over this public spending budget, all overtime unless expressed over-wise is going to holidays and annual bonuses. Shut It, it's the best I can do right now. Onto the second, because of the budget cuts being touted by city hall, we have some protests going on this week and we’re still short of officers to cover these events. As I said before If your volunteering there is no extra pay in it, but we still need people.” Bogo groans as he pulls his hoof over his snout. “And lastly we have to welcome back officer Judith.” 

“Officer Judith?” nick and quite a number of the over officers asked over the top of each other. The vixen next to nick was beating her tail against nicks legs, Nick was losing his mind this vixen was hitting on him and Judy was meant to be in the room. He pushed her tail of his legs and turned to glare into her violet eyes.

Her first words to him were like an atom bomb going off in nicks skull. “Hi Slick” nicks eyes shot open like mushroom clouds. 

“J J JUDY” Nick choked on his words as he shouted at the top of his lungs. He had flailed backwards away from Judy in shook, the massive tigress now held him, trying to stop him from shaking it was not going well.

Judy stood up gave Nick a quick kiss to the top of his snout, then hopped on top of her desk. She was taller but not by much. “Yes everybody it's me, Judy. I know I look different but I’m still the same Judy Hopps you all remember. And I know you all must have a thousand questions for me, and I would like to answer them just not yet, this is just something that I needed for me, is the best I can tell you right now.” 

Higgins was the first to just ask something anyway “you look like a fox?” he looked like he could not understand what he was seeing was real and it showed in his expression.

“That's because I’m a Vixen.” came Judy’s cherry of a voice.

Jackson scoffed “you're a bunny” 

Judy just looked at Jackson with a side glance. “I’m happy with what I am, I was not happy with what I was” Judy then saw Bogo’s face. “Sorry sir” she then sat down on her chair. 

“Wilde, officer Judith, my office now.” Bogo had a hoof to each temple. Nick sat bolt upright still in the lap of Fangmeyer, Judy just stared at the bull. “NOW”

After the two left Fangmeyer looked to Wolford. “What on earth did Judy do.” 

 

Nick had expected a lot worse from the chief. But if the chief really knew the fox’s pain right now he would be over the moon, as Nick did not look fit to serve, he was given the next two days off, all he had to do first was print out fifty parking tickets with Judy. 

Judy had fared far worse she was told she was not fit to server till she submitted to a full exam, written, oral, physical and psych. Because Judy was not an officer it meant they could not legally take the cruiser. So they were both in the three-wheel joke Mobil. 

As the pair made their way to grove park. Judy was enjoying herself too much. Nick was giving to much space in seat nearly hanging out with his tail flapping about. This meant the three-wheel joke of a vehicle would lean to the right bring Nicks head right next to hers, the first time she had licked her lips at the right moment for his to be right next to hers as it was an opportunity to lick his sharp teeth. The following time she let her cheek rubbing against his, she let out a purr that got nick so flustered he fell out of the cab. As she pulled into the parking lot she just went for a kiss. 

She was hoping for something better than the look of shock nick was now sporting. Judy just gets out and walks away to the first set of cars to check their meters. 

Nick sits there watching her walk away, he notices her tail is stiff and low only the tip is moving and it in tiny sharp movement, “she pissed off at me” 

Judy was at her third set of meters when she notices Nick was walking to her side. “I guess the chief is making us do this in order to get us talking” Judy glances over at nick “so talk” 

“OK, first I want to know why? I also want to know how.” nick looks sullen at Judy.

“OK, I want to make something clear this was not some I did out of the blue, If I'm honest here I've known I wanted to be a vixen for over four years now, it was not till after the disaster of a press conference, while I was at home that I came out to my parents. Do you know what they told me? That they already knew, they didn’t understand why I was the way I was. But they gave me their blessing. You could never know how much that final meant to me, all my life I lived I fear of who I was under my own skin.” Judy was looking at the floor unable to look up. “As for the how well that easy species reassignment surgery, it cost seventeen million and was in fact over sixty different medical procedures.”

Even though Judy had kept her voice level she had not kept the rest of her up. Her shoulder hung low her tail was on the floor and her ears sat tight to her skull twitching now and then. “Can it be undone?” is all Nick could say. He loved his rabbit, but Judy the vixen?

“What, can they turn me back into a rabbit, No NICK THEY CAN’T” Judy shouts as she storms off.

“Sorry, Judy this is just a little bit of a shock to me, OK. Why didn’t you tell me” Judy final stopped letting nick catch up. 

“Because you would have tried to stop me.” she stairs with watery eyes into nicks green pools. “I love you, Nick. But I did this for me. Me alone.” 

“So where does all this come from, you just wake up one morning and realise you are a fox trapped in a rabbit body.” Nick wanted to be humorous but from the look of it, Judy was on a knife edge of emotions.

“Look I don't know when I first realised I wanted to be this, but I've never felt right being a rabbit, my mum says she noticed I was different when I was a small kitten, I didn’t hang out with the rest my age, I would go and do stuff alone, it was not until I was about eleven when I noticed I was different from all the other rabbit doe’s. I was taller than most, and more muscle, I have never had an interest in bucks, my mum even made me date a couple doe’s which I did to please her. It was about this time I was diagnosed with species diamorphus.”

Judy had gone on up the street checking meters’ she had figured the sooner she got this over with the better. “So that when you figured out you where a vixen?” Nick asked trying more to sound sympathetic to the doe/vixen. 

Judy looked up at nick with a frown. “I Know what I looked like in a mirror every day I would see this looking back at me, but it was only seven years ago the doctor got me to say what I was out loud. I was too ashamed, my family had taught me to fear and hate foxes. Even now I can hear my PopPop's words, fox’s are red because they're made by the devil, and that's the tame one I’m willing to mention.” 

Nick had noticed while Judy too would start walking as she talked then stop. There where a lot of eyes following Judy. There were some foxes that seemed to come from nowhere, plus some wolf’s that could not take there eye’s of her. Judy was completely unaware. 

Nick looked at Judy to see what it was they were seeing, he wish he didn’t because it was hard to draw his eyes away once he got a proper look at her. Foxes come in all sizes and shapes but Judy was definitely petite, her tail, Nick found that to be something else, as soft grey fur with a black end, white pencil tip, it also had a band of darker grey separating the grey body from the black end. 

If Judy knew she was doing it, well nick hoped she was doing it subconsciously which worried Nick more, as she was telegraph him with her tail and scent that she was ready for him. He had to mentally slap himself quite a few times before he was able to address Judy again.

“You know how people are going to treat you now.” it had been on his mind since Judy had revealed herself as a vixen.

“I know what would happen before I went in. you open my eyes a lot. It makes me thankful I didn't have the op the first time they offered it to me, I was told they would not be able to offer it to me again. But after I’d told my parent what I was and they accepted it, they gave me another chance. I expected on the spot.” she turns to nick tears run down her face. “The next week mum and dad come up to talk to me about it. When Gideon grey turns up, I think my mum wanted to set me up with him. But he told me about the Nightholwers and Midnicampum holicithias where the same thing. That when I came rushing back to find you.”

Judy eyes where pools of tears as she stared at nick waiting. “I’m sorry I walked out on you that day,” he takes a step closer. “I’m not doing that now or in the future Judy. I still love you. This is just a little wired.” Nick was scratching his neck. “I’d finally got my mum to except that I might end up dating a bunny.” 

Judy is shocked his mother was ready to accept her into her family as a bunny rabbit. That meant a lot to her and to nick. “I’m sorry nick if this makes things hard again for you and your mum. But I didn’t do this for you. I just hope she can see past it and understand, there is also something you should know” Judy gave Nick a weak smile. 

“And that is?” 

“You can get me pregnant” Judy can see Nick get weak at the knees. “It's no longs impossible for us to bread it was one of the reasons it cost so much.” 

 

Nick had gone to a pub it was something he only done a couple time in the past year. This was the first time he was not with Judy. It was also the first time he was here waiting for his mother.

He sat in thought looking at the whisky he ordered and not touched. He never really drank the stuff, but today seemed like a day for whisky. “Is it that bad?” 

Nick looks up to a smiling face. “Mom” Nick sighs as he closes his eye. He then jumped up and hugs his mother “do you need a drink”

“No, I've got one already. So what's the matter.” She waves nick back to his seat as she takes her own. “I guess this has something to do with Judy, as it's about the time you said she be back. Did she ask you this important question yet.” Nick looked at his mother, he still had no idea how he was meant to break the news. He thought of telling her in a joke. But, then she would never believe him to be telling the truth.

“Judith did come back but she did not ask the question whatever it is” Nick was looking at the whisky, not his mother. She could tell he was very upset.

“Did she come back married to some buck with a bun in the oven?” nicks mother growled to her son. 

“No, it's not like that she still loves me. She wants to have a meeting with you.” this was not new to Nick's mother. Judy had shown an interest in a meeting before, but this sounded different, and her son was not looking or sounding like himself. “There something you should know, it's about Judy, I really don't know how to explain this.” Nick downs most of the contents of the tumble. Then looks at his phone. “Judy's not a rabbit any more.” 

Nicks mother looks at him as if he lost his marbles as he hands her his phone with an image for her to see. “What’s this.” she squints at the picture for a minute then looks at nick. “Why are you showing me a picture of a kit fox Nicholas,” she asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“That's Judith. Her vixen name.” Nick put his head between his paws. 

“So this is Judy in some find of fur make-up they use in the movie” as Nick's mother talked nick let his paws travel over the top of his head, it was like he was shielding himself away from the world around him. 

“Mom it's not make-up. I know you must have questions but I don't have the answers, you’ll have to talk to her. I’m still having trouble taking this on board.” nick slumped into his seat, his mother looked him up and down she could sympathize with him a little, she still had no clue what was going on. 

“Tomorrow after four, tell her I’ll be expecting her” vixen downed her own beer and got up to leave. “Nicholas go home and get some sleep. And no more whisky.” with that Nick down what was left in his glass and made an attempt to leave.

 

Judith relaxes in her apartment, she knew today was going to hard. She had hope nick would have been more receptive. She could see most of her college’s had not taken to her well. Benjamin had taken a while to get over the shock, she hopes she did not give him a heart attack, but he had looked at her with a weird glare to his eyes the whole time.

“Just give them time Judith, they will come around sooner or later,” she told herself as she folded some new clothes she brought on her way home, she needs a new wardrobe, she was going through legging faster than anything. The worst part she was still growing, so what might fit today might not tomorrow. 

She was then thinking about all the attention she notices she was getting. Mostly from foxes, she had a few look her up and down before when she was a rabbit. But now some of them looked like they were going to cause a slip hazard, with the amount they were drooling. 

She wished she was having that effect on Nick, mainly because he always had that effect on her. Now she only hoped that there was some way to show him, she was still the mammal he was in love with. He had let her get close and hug him, but he never went to kiss her like he uses to. He felt distant. The knocking at the door was loud. 

“Who is it” Judith had every right to be worried for all the admiring looks she had today she had her fair share of the not so nice looks.

“You better open this door, office toot toot” 

“Finnick what the hell” Judith shout at the door as she swings it open to look at the little fox.

“Well fuck me you are crazier than you look right now.” Finn had a hard time understanding what he was seeing. “Why you go and make yourself look like one use, you know how monumentally stupid that makes you look. You were a darn fine bunny. Now, look at you, you're a bunny in a fox costume.” 

Finn knew Judy was fast, but fox Judy was faster and about a hundred time scarier. In one movement she had picked Finnick up by the neck and pin him to the wall. “Do these claws look like plastic to you, do you want to find out.” 

Finn looked at the claws they look sharp, a lot sharper than his, he could also see the rows of teeth like shining white knives just centimetre from his face. He chokes on his words to get them out “OK it's not a costume.” she loses her grip on his throat. 

“Did nick send you” 

“No, his mom did” Judith finally let go of Finnick and sat down on her sofa/bed. 

“Sorry it's been a bit of a bad day, the meds don’t help with the mood swings.” Judy did look sorry. 

Finnick laughed as he walked up to the seat across from Judy. “All forgotten, but I still finding this a little hard to understand.” he says “me and nick we were always worried you get some hate for just hanging around us. And don’t tell me didn’t, then to do this.” fin gave Judy a pleading look “Judy I think of you as a sister. You had a fine life as the first rabbit copper.”

“I know what you're saying, Finn. It's one of the many reasons I didn’t do this sooner, I thought they would never accept a trans-species fox as a cop, let alone a bunny. But I proved everyone including my parents that a bunny could be a cop. Now Nicks proved he that a fox can be a cop, why then can’t I as a trans fox be a cop.”

“I thought you were a “funny” cop” Finn interject.

“Very funny Finn.” Judith says “but I knew what I was doing before I went under the knife.” Judy looked up at the small fox. “You want a drink I've still got those beers” Finn nodded. 

“So Judy iv got to ask why”

“It's Judith now. I’m no longer Hopps’ OK. I don't want their name being trample on. They, well my mum and dad accepted my like this.” she hands Finn a can as she opens her own and tries to drink but ends up spilling some over. She groans “still not use to drinking from cans” she gets up to grab a glass.

Finnick laughs “you find it hard to drink from a can.” 

Judith rolls her eye’s “it's totally different to how I used to drink. OK, I’m still not used to the longer snout. I had a hell of a time with some chicken bones last night.” Judith nearly jumped from Finn's excitement. 

“You have chicken?” his eye shone. Judy was starting to think the same thing.

“I do in the fridge. I was saving it, to share it with Nick. The original plan was to try it with nick, but after cocking it, I had to try some.” she giggle as Finn seemed to float to her fridge. “I've still got a whole bird in the freezer. I’ll save that for next time he comes round, that’s if he ever doses.” 

“He will, when he realises what a fine vixen you are sis,” he says as he pulls out the plate with the chicken on, Judith can see he’s starting to drool.

“Thanks, bro. But that's my chicken. But I’m willing to share with family.” she cocks him a smile. As she grabs the leg from the carcass. 

“The breast the best part” Finn cheers as he scoops up the large pieces of flesh and meets. Judith's eye’s the breast next to it as her next goal.

 

 

“So you did all that,” Finnick asked. He had been silent while Judith told him about the op and what it was like for her now. 

“That's just some of the stuff they had me doing. I was on meds to get my body ready for months, plus the gene therapy. So that time you thought I was smelling of Violets that was me.” to say Judy was enjoying Finn's complaint was a surprise for Judith. He was still calling her that ‘Judy’ it was a slip of the tongue which he would point out every time. 

“I still think you did it for him in some weird way. Not that I’m saying you did, but you look at this way. First theirs the fact that you and he never got past friends with interest of more, for a couple of reasons first was your family's don’t tell me, I’ve heard it all. An yes I know your parents are trying to like nick. It's sweet it really is. But that does not mean your whole family like nick. Then there’s Vivian, we both know how much love is lost there.” the way Finn was looking at Judith told her so much of how Finn was feeling as he spoke. “Which brings up the biggie ‘cub’s’ the one thing Vivian wants more than Nicks happiness, grand-kids” 

“Look I see your point, but this has been going on with me for years.” Judith sulks a little into her seat. 

“I’m just saying you didn't have to pay what! an extra six million to make it so you could have fox cub’s, you could still have found yourself a buck with some weird kinks” Finnick was trying to make light of it but then saw the face Judith was pulling. “Judith. Sis are you OK.”

“I’m fine it just the idea of being with a buck. No thank you.” this from Judy surprised Finn.

“What I thought you had a blockhead every night at the weekend, before meeting up with Nick.” 

“What Finn did you honestly think I was a slut before I meet Nick. what did you think I was a prostitute.” this had been the worst thing she had heard come out of the small fox mouth. “Is that why you told Nick I would cheat on him?” 

“Hey, now I didn’t think you were a hooker, you were a rabbit, you know rabbits do rabbit things.” Finn like Judith, what he didn’t like is being on the end of her ire. He already saw she were not a vixen to fuck with. 

“So because I ‘was’ a rabbit I was automatically labelled a harlot” Judith is her clenching jaw as she gets a shrug of Finn. “Is that what nick’s mum thought of me as well.” Judith does not let the little fox answer as she starts to pace the room. “I need to be alone” 

“Hey, Judith we know you're not like that” Finn could see she was very upset. “I see you like a sister, I might have pegged you wrong. I. I'm sorry tuts.”

“Please, Finn I don’t hate you OK. It's just been a rough day and I want to be alone” Judith turned away from Finn with her tail between her legs, it was a display Finn knew too well. 

As Finn makes his way to the door, he turns and looks back. “Judith you're a fine vixen any tod will be happy to have you.” 

Finnick then hears Judith soft voice “Nicks my first and only.” 

 

“Why did I think this was a good idea,” Judith asks herself as she sits in a Café at the edge of a square in Tundertown. Looking around she sees Kevin and Raymond walking in her direction. Going stiff, as they take seats behind her. “This was not a good idea.”

“I don't see her Fru Fru,” says Kevin.

“We’re not too early are we” came the little arctic shrew. “I’m so excited to see Judy it's been too long. Are you sure you're going to be ok looking after little Judy Michel” 

“Of course honey you have fun with your friend. Say hi for me and little juju.” with that Raymond left with Michael Fru Fru’ husband and child. Seeing this was a good a moment as any, Judith took a deep breath, taking out her phone.

Fru Fru phone rings, seeing it's Judy she answer with unbridled joy. “Judy we’re already in the Café”

“I know I’m sat right behind Kevin, it's OK I thought you would not recognize me.” Judith takes this moment to walk from behind the polar bear. “Hi, Fru Fru.”

“WHO ARE YOU!?” It was more of a scream than a shout, it had Judith backpedalling away from the table.

“It it's me Judy, Fru Fru?” Judith was heart broke. The look of fear and confusion was all mix in with disgust. It was too much, Judith about turned and ran sobbing as she went into the snow. As she ran fresh snow fell around her, she could not hear over her own crying sobs, the little voice that came through the mic of the still open line. It didn’t matter much her phone battery died quickly. 

After what seemed like dragging her tail through snow for an hour, she made it home. The first thing she did was head to the shower, she was going to let the hot water run through her fur for as long as she could, then pamper her tail, it needs it. 

Sitting on her bed after drying her fur Judith just sits there combing her fur and tail, she notices the lighter fur now getting thicker, she remembers how fox fur got lighter to the ends, maybe in a couple months time, she’ll be able to pass herself off as an artic vixen. She then looks in the mirror and she sees the one thing that she hid from everyone for some many years something that a lot of bunnies can’t do. She had hair. Platinum blond lock that came up between her ears. She uses to cut them off as they would take ages to grow out. But now while she still taking the hormones it's just grown to fast. 

Picking up her comb and scissors, she thinks about trying to work out a style that more than a curl. It's when she sees the time. “Sweet cheese and crackers, it's three twenty already”. She really must have taken her time in the shower, plus the time she spent eating ice cream while combing her tail. She liked that she thought, it's what she’ll need to do tonight haft the disaster of a day she having. 

Getting into the dress she brought, which she was hoping fit as well as it did in the store. She didn’t want to really buy the dress, but after seeing it on she had to buy it. It made her feel like she was born a vixen. It showed off her figure in all the right ways, it was silver with black trims and pleats. It had come to just above her ankle, with an open neckline. She had wanted the fur there to grow out faster, but she still had a modest scuff of fur growing across her shoulders, which the dress highlighted with the sleeves sitting off the shoulder. 

After a quick look to see if she looked ok. She was far vainer now she noticed. Caring so much more about her looks. After one last look at her self. Feeling happy she was seeing herself and not some weird mental image. She reminded herself she was happy now with who she was. “I’m a vixen and that nothing to be ashamed of.” with that she grabbed her things and ran for the bus stop. 

 

As Judith approached the other vixens home, she felt her fur on her tail bristle out, it was the first time she felt it do that, it sent a shiver up her spine. She hopes it not some kind of early warning system like a spidey scene from that dumb cartoon. 

Holding two Tupperware tubs under her arm she walks up to Nick’s mums home. It's a small place, just two rooms on two floors. A bathroom and a bedroom upstairs and a living room with kitchen downstairs. Judy knew this, but it was not like she had ever been welcomed into Vivian's home. 

The first time she meets nick mum it was the day she apologized to him under the bridge. She had come here before finding Finnick. She had been polite to the vixen and Vivian had been welcoming even asking if Judy would like to come inside. She didn’t know then, but the elderly vixen had wanted to “ring her neck” as Vivian put it. She had seen the press conference, heard her hate speech. Vivian had also seen how much the rabbit had hurt her son. 

“Maybe she has a reason to hate you,” Judith told herself as she went to knock the door, just before her paw touched the wood, the door flew open. Judith stepped back in an instanced putting some space between her and the other vixen. “Mrs Wilde” 

Vivian look this thing as she viewed it up and down before she asks it to come inside she noticed how she was keeping her chin low almost pressed to her chest, it's ears where flat press to the side’s not the back. The vixens noise twitched. 

Vivian followed the vixen into her home only stopping when said thing stops to present two tubs of salad to her. “What's this?” she asked the small fox. 

Judith could hear the revulsion for her presence in the vixens voice. “I didn’t know if you were vegetarian like nick used to be so I made you two salads ones beets and radish, the others rice and chicken. I made them myself, My mum said I should bring a cake. But I’m not very good at baking, I kind of burnt the one I did make.” she rambled then going stiff as soon as she realised she had been.

Finial Vivian takes the tubs from the things that stand in front of her, she still she a rabbit pretending to be a fox, part of her is disgusted by the thing. “Take a seat, I’ll be back”

Judith looks around the living room it's small, only space is filled with furniture with small gaps to walk around with every surface above tail high was a picture, most were of nick at different ages, there was even one photo with her in it. The day nick graduated, it brought back bittersweet memories. 

“So what is it you have to say for yourself.” Judith near jumped out of her seat she was lost in the memory of her and nicks first time. She had never noticed the other vixen coming in. 

 

Nick sat staring at the texts messages Judy sent him over the time he had to know her, most where sort a couple lines at best, there were also the very long ones, ones full of love and ones full of hate, the one of hate where mostly Judy or nick venting about some arse hole being overly rude or damn right nasty to them. But most just reminded him of the friendship they had, even the texts full of rants, where full of colourful retorts that put a smile on his face.

Nick final watched the sun do down as his phone battery did the same. It was getting late he had expected a phone call of his mother or even Judith. 

That's one thing that Nick was really worried about, he did not know what to make out of Judith, meeting his mother. His mother could be stubborn and she to just like Judy's own parents a bit old school in her view’s. He was sure there would be a shouting match, or some other test of wills had going on at his mother home. He just hoped they didn’t kill each other or he would lose the two women in his life he loves. 

He felt a little sick, he loves Judy, and Judy was Judith and he was treating her so badly. Again he was being a horrible mammal to the one he loved. Sighing he wondered, would he ever get used to her new form, he loved the feel of her soft sort lapin fur, the way it would get softer and thicker across her chest. Her little scut and the way it would flick as he ran his claws through it. 

A tear rolled down nicks cheek, he missed Judy. He had not told her but being away for those months were hard for him, all he wanted was to curl up with his bunny. 

Knocking at his door got him out off his stupor. Walking to the door, part of him hoping it was Judith, part of him terrified it was Judith. 

Looking down after opening the door to see Finn, he was wearing one of his black polo shirts and sunglasses even as it was twilight outside. “What you want Finn can’t you see I’m busy” 

Finnick just scoffs “my ass are you busy, look at you. you haven't bothered to get dress” it was true he was just wearing a dressing gown and boxer shorts.

Nick watches Finn walk past him into his home as he asks the fennec fox again “what do you want Finn” 

Finn ignores him as he walks into Nick bedroom to return moments later, carrying a shirt and slacks Finnick throws them in Nick's face. “Get dress I’m taking you down the sulk.” 

“Why on this good planet would I go down there, look, Finn, I don’t see what good it’s going to do” all nick got from Finn was a stern look, that said he didn’t care what he thought, he was going. 

 

The sulk was a recent thing after a lot of foxes got annoyed at not having anywhere to go, without being told to leave at a moment's notice. So like the packhouses that dot the city landscape, sulks started to appear. A sulk was a members-only club, where the only thing you need to be a member was to be a fox. Nick saw them as a double-edged sword, while they gave a safe place for young foxes, it also meant other mammals would view the places with hatred. 

As the sulk came into view, Nick noticed it was not that far from his mother's home. The place looked like it was built under the offices of a warehouse that sat on the industrial block that strangled the wall behind city central. The roofs of Happy town, as well as the subway to pack street station, could be seen looking back the way they came. 

“You going to tell me what wrong or do I have to guess” Finn gruff voice jarred nick from his melancholy. “Well, whatever it is a drink will loosen those lips.” with that Finnick got out of his van, after seeing no escape nick followed.

After the door swung back and nearly got him on the snout, he stumbles through the door. The first thing Nick realised was there was a lot of foxes here. A lot more than he thought there would be. The second was Judith, he first heard her laughter. “Judy’s here?” he found her easy. even with her being so small and with her back to him. The first thing he notices was that even though she was laughing her body said otherwise. Her tail was lifeless, ear down as was her posture. 

As Nick slowly made his way to Finnick his eyes never left her. It was only the growl from Finn that got him to turn his head. “Sit down I’ll get you a drink.” Nick looked to where the fennec fox was pointing to see sherry sat in a booth. There were a couple drinks already on the table so nick figured Finn most have come from here.

Taking a seat nick looks around to see if he can still see Judith. Part of him wants to run up to her, the other part just does not know what to say. ‘Sorry for being stupid’ is the stupidest thing he can come up with. Taking a deep breath he turns and “Hi Sherry, you and Finn back together again I see” 

“I don’t know what you mean nick. I would never leave my Finn.” Sherry says with a cherry tone as one could after twenty years of smoking. 

“So what was he doing sleeping in his van all that time.? How do you explain that” nick sniped. 

“If you must know we got thrown out of our last place, an I went to look after my mother before she died. I didn’t want Finn around for that, besides he was working with you to get a deposit together.” sherry looked nick up and down as she spoke, she was not mad at Nick.

“Why didn't he tell me this himself, instead of letting me believe that you left him again.” Nick gave sherry a concerning look. “I’m sorry for your loss, but if I had known I would have done something to help.” 

Sherry demeanour brightened. “I know you would have Nick that's why we agreed we would not tell you.”

“Beside’s I hate feeling like I owe you one” it was Finn, he had somehow got right up to nick without him being aware. “I see your head’s somewhere else.” 

“I sure you would not believe me if I told you,” Nick said looking at the drink handed him, not sure if he should really start drinking the way he was feeling. 

“Are you sure because to me it looks like she getting ready to leave.” Finn pointed over his shoulder where Judith was standing at the bottom of the exit talking to a couple of foxes Nick recognised.

“I’m sorry bandit I really would stay out longer but I should get going,” Judith said as she was checking she still had everything she came out with. 

The arctic vixen is only a little bit taller than Judith hung off her arm making eyes and pleading. “Please stay for me Judith just a little longer” 

“Sorry Alex It has been fun and I've needed this, but I should go” with that Judith swung her jacket over her shoulders

“Then at least let me walk you home, I’m not saying you can’t look after yourself, it just two is better than one.” bandit offered”

“That's sweet bandit it really is. But we both know you are useless in a fight”

“I know, I would just try a distracted them long enough for you to get away”

“You so don’t know me then because there's no way I’d run away” as she turned around she was stopped with a paw softly sitting on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, as his scent calms her nerves, she finds herself relaxing into the touch.

“Will you stay for me” 

Judith turns slowly, her eyes shimmered, as she takes his paw into her own she tells him “for you, I would do anything.” this gets a lot of reaction for those watching, there is quite a lot of grumbling and under their breath cussing. Nick can't help but feel self-conscious, as he sees quite a few longing looks aimed at Judith. 

Leading Judith back to the both. Nick can't help but let his tail find her. “I missed you, I’m sorry for the way I acted.” 

Judith stopped to look at nick seeing his honesty she rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek. Before she sat down Nick asked, “would you like a drink.” 

“Ok but this has to be my last, can I have a virgin Marian.” Judith was over the moon but was trying to hide it as best she could. Nick was being nice to her again, she didn’t want him to go as she was loving his tail sweeping its way around her ankles, she was also having troubles with the own tail showing her excitement.

Judith could not help but pine a little as she watched Nick head to the bar to get her a drink. “You better stop that or you’ll scare him off again hun,” said Sherry with a tease of a smile. 

“Don't you think this is a little to soon, I mean he did ask me for some time,” Judith said as she sat down next to the two fennec foxes. 

“What and watch the two of you pine for each other to death. No! he’s just being stupid again and you both know it.” Finn got a damn right from sherry, but Judith looks worried. 

“Well, whatever happens, I’m going to look after you sis”

Meanwhile at the bar nick waits for his drink for Judith “what the fuck Wilde, don't you think you could have let one of us try. But no Mr fox-cop has to pick up the hottest ass to come through those doors” the tods words get a boo from a couple vixen’s but Alex's sat there agreeing.

“Arnold that vixen was my girlfriend before I even walked in here. So stop your complaining.” Nick sneered. 

“Ow, so every vixen in this place is yours now because you're a hero cop.” Arnold was a Corsac fox, he was also a little drunk.

“Believe what you want Arnold, but I and Judith have been a thing for a while, so back off.” Nick was getting annoyed with the other fox, if he didn’t have his friends to goading him on, Nick just wanted to get back to Judith with her drink, instead, he had to deal with this fool. 

To Nick's surprise, Bandit comes over and put a paw on Arnold's shoulder “are you making trouble pal” 

“This has got nothing to do with you Bandit. Or you going to tell me you have a claim to that vixen too.” Arnold spat.

“Well, I just happen to be that vixens friend, and also happen to know this is her mate. So yes this has got something to do with me.” Bandit growled into the other fox ear. Nick could see things getting out of hand fast, that was till he saw that Alex and Carmen standing behind their brother. Nick seeing his exit, took it. 

Nick walked back to the booth but stopped short as he heard the conversion going on within. “so you still have no idea if you still have a job, that must suck” said Sherry.

“Well I won’t know till after my assessment, but I still have no idea when it will be. It could be weeks from now. I just hope I pass whatever they need me to do.” Judith sounded sad with undertones of worry, Nick knows that her job means a lot to her, he also knew their partnership on the forces means a lot to her. 

“I’m sure old buffalo butt, is itching to get you back on the beat, carrots. He just making sure everyone covered.” Nick said in hope of cheering up Judith, he had not meant to call her carrots, but she seemed to brighten up and start giggling. Her tail also seemed to go mental and started to wag madly.

Judy then gasped as she realised what her tail was doing turning to she scowled at her own tail “traitor”, Nick was sure he could hear a whimper. As she turns back to nick she has a shy smile as she offers the seat next to her. “Sorry it's like looking after a naughty kit sometime’s” 

“It's cubs or pups dear, not kits” sherry was playful in her correction of Judith.

“I’m still making mistakes like that. Sorry, I’m must come across as a right scatterbrain.” Judith did sound thankful.

This is when it hit Nick. “you guys know” looking at the two fennec foxes.

“Know what Wilde” Finn spoke loudly, seeing nicks words starting to from Finn spoke again but this time it was like setting the words in stone. “That she’s my sister” 

“Finn please” Judith just wanted to sit with nick, nick though his paws in the air.

“Sorry, Finn I didn’t mean it like that I was unaware carrots told you.” Finn cheered up instantly when he saw a smile at being called carrots. Waving of the whole thing, Finn was still feeling that he had to make a point to some that had been less than chivalrous members of the sulk. 

Nick, however, offered Judith his paw which she takes as she leans into nick. She can’t help it she’s been yearning for the contact. Nick can’t help but take in Judith sent. It’s so sweet, the smell of violets is softer than most foxes with all the smells of Judy his bunny still there with new note’s. It must have been the closeness and the fact Nick had just taken in her scent, something that always spoke to her primal side, the purr she released left nick chuckling. 

“What!?” she said embarrassed she had just started to purr like that, she had done it before when pampering her tail. She was expecting Nick to tease her, but it looked like he was just not expecting it, but what he did next surprised her and delighted her. He pushed her closer and let his own purr course through his chest. This got the two giggling. 

“Judith hahaha you need to get control of your fluff ball” sherry was breaking into a cackle. It was Judith tail again it was showing how happy she was like an overactive child. Judith grabbed the offending appendage and held in her lap as the tip she didn't hold still flicked about. 

“It's a beautiful tail Judith,” Nick said with a smirk, it was a natural one, not his forced ones.

“Thank you, nick. She’s my pride and joy, even if she behaves badly” she said with a shy giggle. Judith was being overly shy with nick, he noticed this and could not help but want to get closer to the grey vixen. He also notices how Judith tail was nudging him was like a pup would looking to be fussed. All he did was lift his paw and her tail slid in the gap, as his paw came down however things changed, it was instinct maybe or was it something else. 

Judith tail was not like any foxtail nick had ever felt before, not to say nick know what over vixens tails where like, but he knows there was nothing like this, soft was an understatement of the millennium. Nick was hit by how intimate they were being. “Are you really doing that with my sister nick” it was Finn who had seen. 

“Finn No, let me have this” Judith whined, the stern look Finnick was giving Nick dropped away. Nick was still going to move his paw, but Judith placed her own on top of his, he could not help the throaty growl and purr that escaped him. 

“I got to ask Judith. How did you end up here tonight, I didn’t even know you knew of the sulks?.” 

Judith looked up at Nick with a smile that would not leave her face. “Your mum bought me here, she only left a couple minutes before you arrived, If it was not for Bandit we would have missed each other.” as she said it out loud it hit Judith at the same it hit Nick, they said it both at the same time.

“They hustle us” 

They both turn to look at Finn who makes no sign of denying it. “I was told you need to be at the sulk and that what I did. What? Will you two look at yourselves for a moment, you look like starry-eyed lovers.” 

 

Judith little apartment echoed with laughter, after a couple of hours at the sulk Nick had offered to walk Judith home, she had accepted of course. Now back in her home, Judith thought someone had replaced the air in the room with laughing gas. She was just so happy he was with her again.

“are you hungry Nick I’ve got a sandwich if you don’t mind sharing.” 

nick watched her tail as she walked to the kitchenette of her studio apartment. She returned with a plate with two triangle slice of bread, Judith takes one and starts eating, Nick looks at the other half before eating. “is this more of that fake meat your mom made me eat?” 

his only answer was a shake of the head, which confused him more, then he shrugs before taking a bit, at first he could taste was the radish and beets, then it hit, heaven to his teases bud’s, before you know it the sandwich was gone. “what was in that” 

“chicken”

Nick feels sick for a second. Judith sees the looks he making and dashes to his side. “I’m OK, why didn’t you tell me, Judith” 

“I wanted to share my favourite food with you. I didn’t think it would make you feel sick.” Judith fussed over Nick. 

“I’m not going to be sick, it was just shocking. First I’ve ever eaten chicken, so that was my first time, also I’m pretty sure its illegal” Nick did seem more flustered than ill. 

“first it is not illegal, I know. because I checked. the birds I got given them, for a start. as a gift which makes most of the laws not apply. But you can still get birds in the city, they just very expensive. Finn says a should sell the bird iv still got in the fridge for a small fortune.” she giggled nervously. 

“you know Finn is right, wait you have more?” Nick could not stop his tail wagging.

“that’s right it's in the fridge defrosting, so you will have to wait for me to cook it OK.” she was a shining light in Nick’s eyes, she had so much energy, even if the fact she was tired was easy to see.

Taking advantage of their closeness, Nick sweeps the smaller fox in his arms and pull her on top. Peppering her face with kisses, she stops him, kisses him softly before rubbing her cheeks along the bridge of his snout, then she rubbed her chin on his forehead. 

“wait you just marked me as your fox, then chinned me?.” Nick looked up at the smiling vixen. 

“well are you? Wait let me ask that another way, will you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde.” she quickly looks around the room as if she forgotten something. “will you marry me”

“sorry fluff what was that” Nick had the biggest smile on his face. Judith could see his tease.

“stop it you jerk, well tell me. Look I’m sorry it's my first time asking a Tod to marry me” she was on the edge of tears and not the happy kind.

“yes” when Judith does not react at first, Nick lifts her snout so she looking at him. “yes, I’ll marry you.” they kiss as teeth catch tongues, paws wander as clothing is shed. Nick towered over his naked vixen. 

Judith looks up at her tod, “tie me, Nick, claim me as yours” she told him as his fox hood pressed against her sex.

“what the hell, why is this story suddenly a porno” jack was choking on his words as his girlfriend tremble next to him. 

“Jack It's not Porn it's how my baby was conceived” Skye mother pouts. Jake sat back and thinks back to his training. he was sat in front of the director inspector his boss, who also happened to be the mother of his vixen partner and now girlfriend. 

“mom that can’t be true, is this another of those test to see how will deal with stress. it's not funny to use our family like that.” Skye was upset at her mother. when this diner had started it was a light affair, but now Skye looked a little bit more than traumatized.

Skye father gave his daughters paw a squeeze, “she not lied to you Skyla, but we thought that we, should have warned you a little earlier.” 

“warned me”

Skye’s mother move’s to hug her daughter, but instead of wrapping her arms around her she puts a paw on Skye's stomach. “congratulations, you're going to be a mum” 

tear flow from both vixen. Jack, on the other hand, looks like he just seen a ghost. the intense stare coming from Skye father was more than the rabbit’s heart could take. “you better make an honest woman of my daughter Jack.” 

“YES SIR” 

“I’m going to be a MUM” Skye cries with Joy

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome. I'm not a writer so points on where need improving welcome.


End file.
